Love of my Life
by MoaUD109
Summary: One could fall in love many times during the course of a lifetime, but the first rush of love always holds a special place in our hearts. Like the first drops of dew on an untouched leaf.


My head hurt when I woke up, I looked over to the clock on my computer desk. 3:01. I stretched and yawned as I got out of bed. I tried my best to keep quiet on my way to the bathroom to avoid waking up my parents. I looked over to their room and the door was open.

That was strange.

It was 3:05, now, in the morning. I tiptoed to their open room. The bed was made with no mom or dad in it. They must have had a fight. Again. I put it to the back of my mind; it wasn't the first time my mom left in the middle of the night after a fight with my dad. I bent over the staircase to see if my father was sleeping on the couch, and not to my surprise, there he was. It wasn't a big deal, all parents fought right? Right. I grabbed a towel and walked to the bathroom.

As I got my toiletries set up, I caught myself in the mirror. It wasn't the face I was used too; the months of summer definitely changed me. My face wasn't round anymore and it was more beautiful then cute. My hair was lighter from the sun and my skin was tanner. My breasts came in too, which I couldn't help but to look at sideways. I wasn't Bella Swan the sophomore anymore. I was Bella Swan the junior and I knew things were going to change.

I sat there at the kitchen table staring at my bowl of fruit loops. I heard my dad yawn in the other room. I got up from my seat, dumping my full bowl of cereal in the sink.

"Hey Isabella." my dad said to me, sleep thick in his voice. I hated when he used my full name; Isabella was too formal and it didn't fit me at all. My dad preferred Isabella and he, more than frequently, showed me that. I smiled at him, putting my bowl on the drying rack.

"Where's mom?" I asked him when we both sat down.

He shrugged. "The nearest hotel I'm guessing." I grimaced at him.

"What are you looking at me like that for?"

I shook my head looking down to my feet. "What did you say to her this time?"

"Why do you always assume that I said something to make her leave?" he said angrily.

"Because you always do." I snapped at him.

He didn't like that. "Now listen here." he said pointing his large finger at me. "I give your mother everything she needs and I have every right to tell her when she's doing something that makes me upset."

I got up from my seat and grabbed my purse off the coat hanger.

"Whatever dad." I said under my breath as I closed the door behind me. Right when I left I knew where I would go. My best friend Alice lived across the street from me and whenever my dad made me angry, or him and my mom got at each other and she left, like now, I would always go there. I would vent, we'd order pizza, and eat gallons of ice cream. Then by the end of the process one of my parents would call me back home and I would say goodbye to her unwillingly. She was already sitting on the porch when I got there. She patted the spot next to her."I already ordered pizza." I smiled as we both got up and she led me to the door.

We were in the middle of Sweeney Todd: The Demand Barber of Fleet Street when my cell phone rang. The caller id read: Mom. I moaned, Alice looked over to me and sighed.

"We're never going to finish this movie." she pouted. I laughed.

"We still have the rest of the summer." I told her, reaching for my things.

"Summer is almost over." she wined. I stroked her arm.

"I'll try to come over tomorrow." she smiled as she turned the movie off.

"You better, this movie is the fricken best." I laughed as I walked out of her house. The warm summer breeze hit me when I walked out. I was sad that summer was ending. In one week my Junior year would start. I was still shocked on how fast time went by.

My mom was still sitting in her car when I walked on the porch.

"Bella, wait for me." she said. I turned around and she was taking a big bag out of her trunk. I shook my head as I took my keys out of my bag and unlocked the door.

My dad was sitting at the kitchen table, drinking a beer.

"Bella, I said wait!" my mom screamed from outside. I went over to the door and stood there. She handed me her bag and passed me.

"What do you want me to do with this?" she didn't acknowledge me. I threw it at the foot of the stairs on my way up. I heard my mom's voice get uneven.

"How dare you Charlie. How dare you!" she yelled. I slammed my door shut, leaving the violent screams behind it.

* * *

I didn't make it back to Alice's house. I was so busy with getting things ready for school and what not, I didn't have time.

"You promised!" she said sarcastically, on the phone the night before the first day of school.

"I know I didn't, but I've been busy." I heard her grunt on the other end.

"School is tomorrow." she said seriously now.

"I know."

She sighed. "We're Juniors."

"I know."

"I hope I don't have Ben in any of my classes." she said after a minute of complete silence. I chuckled; Ben was her ex-boyfriend.

"I thought you guys were over the awkward stage now?" I asked her, pretending I was really interested.

"Well we are, but it's still weird if I have to see him every day."

"Yeah I guess so."

"Anyway, do you think you're going to get involved with anyone?" she asked me eagerly.

"I don't think so." I said honestly. My life was complicated enough with arguing parents let alone adding a drama filled boy.

"You don't know what you're missing."

"Well, if it saves me the trouble of thinking, when it ends badly, that I would be partnered up with him in all of my classes. I'm glad I'm missing out." she laughed.

"Bella, school tomorrow. Off the phone now." my mom yelled, I didn't argue with her.

"Alright, I have to go. I'll see you tomorrow."

I hung up the phone and threw myself on my bed. My mom must have heard the loud thump my headboard made on the wall, because she didn't call me to go to bed again.

I thought about what Alice had said, Do I not know what I'm missing? Would I actually enjoy having someone care about me in that way? Would I like having a boy pressing his lips to mine? I was lost in my thoughts. I was a new girl this year, so anything could happen.

* * *

My morning wasn't going exactly how I planned it would be. My hair wouldn't stay the way I wanted it, so I just threw it up in a mid-messy ponytail. I poked myself in the eye with a black eyeliner pencil which left a tiny black dot on the side of my eyeball. I knew today would be would be even worse than it was this morning.

Alice was waiting for me in the front of the school when my mom dropped me off. I kissed her on the cheek and said good bye.

"Call me." she said as she drove off. Alice didn't change at all this summer, unlike me. Her face was still the same, beautiful and flawless.

"You ready." she asked.

I gulped, "Bring it on." I told her, mockingly. She laughed as we both walked through the big glass doors. I saw all the familiar faces from last year, but they were more darkened. I waved to all of them on my way to homeroom.

"Meet me before 2nd period starts." Alice said tugging my arm. I took a deep breath, wondering why I was so nervous. I took the long bronze handled and twisted it. I knew all the kids in my homeroom class and they all smiled at me when I took my seat in the front of the room.

"Welcome back Bella!" Mr. Banner greeted me when I sat down. He handed out a bunch of papers and then finally she got around to giving out schedules and student ids. I smiled, I had graphic design third period, and Alice and I picked that together. The bell rang and I got up to go meet Alice outside.

"Bella Swan." Mr. Banner said when I was almost out the door.

"Yeah?"

"You need to go down to Guidance." I was confused.

"What for?"

"I don't know they just called for you." he said. I sighed and walked out the door.

"I have to go to Guidance." I told Alice right when I saw her.

She made a sad face. "Alright, see you 3rd period." I smiled at her and ran through the crowd to the Guidance office.

When I got there the small little office was filled with irritated students. I managed to push myself to the front of the crowd.

"What can I help you with?" the round faced secretary, Mrs. Cope, asked.

"They called me down." she nodded.

"Okay go take a seat." she said, pointing to a row of chairs. I exhaled loudly and sat down next to a girl who was in my homeroom. I was missing English right now. I put my face in my hands, trying to block out the loud and excessive talking. Trying to think about what they were doing in English right now. I felt someone sit by me, but I didn't look up. I was still trying to clear my head.

"What you in for?" someone asked me. I looked up from my trance; Edward Cullen was staring at me with a huge grin on his face.

"Nothing, they called me down here." he laughed.

"Sure." I just looked at him. The last time I saw him was in the summer, he tried to get Alice and me to smoke marijuana with him and his friends. I sat back in my seat and examined him. I've never been up this close to him before; his eyes were a dark shade of green. I've never seen such dark eyes before.

"Why are you here? I mean you couldn't have gotten in trouble yet, it is the first day." I teased him.

"Well you don't know what I'm capable of."

"Let me guess," I said putting my hand to my chin and scratching it. "Smoking pot on school property?" he laughed loudly; a bell-like sound, which made some kids look at us, but he ignored them. He shook his head.

"Now I know you can be more creative than that." I wouldn't doubt if he was high right now.

"Then what?"

"I don't think you can take it." he said smiling. I laughed at him.

He looked at me seriously for a minute. "You look different from the last time I saw you."

"Well I hope so. The last time you saw me you were stone out of your mind." he laughed loud again.

"Cullen." Mr. Wither called out from his office. We both looked up.

"Good luck." I told him as he got up from his seat. He winked at me then walked into the office. I think I heard him say 'I didn't do it' I laughed to myself.

"Bella?" Ms. Cope called. I got up, it was about time.

"Yes?" she looked at me weirdly, like she was alarmed by me talking to Edward. I rolled my eyes.

"You need to sign this." she told me pointing to a sheet of paper. I sighed. All this waiting and missing my English class to sign something that could have waited for the end of the day? I wrote my name sloppily on the paper and hurried out of the office. Maybe if I walked extra fast I could get to hear the last 10 minutes of class.

Once I got in the door of the class the bell rang. I shook my head as I walked out the door to my next class. Alice was waiting at the door for me when I got to Graphic design

"Wow, that's so weird." she said when I told her about my conversation with Edward.

"I know."

She shrugged. "He probably just wants another smoking buddy."

"Yeah, but he knew I wouldn't smoke with him." she looked confused.

"That night during the summer? Remember him and Tyler, I think his name is, asked us if we wanted too." she sat there in silence, and then snapped her fingers.

"Oh yeah! I forgot about that." I nodded.

"Well that's weird; maybe he likes you or something."

"Okay!" I said sarcastically laughing at her.

"Why are you laughing?"

"Why aren't you laughing? Do you actually think he'll like me?" I said to her. The thought of Edward Cullen, the hot, popular, mysterious, pothead liking me. The shy, is only popular because of Alice, not mysterious at all, and hasn't even tried alcohol. She shook her head.

"Any guy would be lucky to have you, if not Edward then any boy in this whole school." maybe she was right, I was just being stupid. But no guy has noticed me my whole life, ever.

"Let's just forget about it, I bet Edward won't even talk to me again." she nodded and we both went back to work.

* * *

**Do you like it so far? Review, Review, Review! **


End file.
